


Ten Reasons Why. We Love You.

by Jae_Hee_ah



Category: BTOB
Genre: 10 reasons why, Ilhoon is adorable, M/M, Multi, and we love him, but specifically these six, everyone loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Hee_ah/pseuds/Jae_Hee_ah
Summary: 10 reasons why Btob love Ilhoon.





	Ten Reasons Why. We Love You.

1\.  Ilhoon, was always going to be the unofficial baby o the group no matter how old he got. Nor how old the all got. And the actual facts that he was not the maknae (sungjae was silently greatful that, that heavy load was eased off his shoulders).

2\.  That he never _ever_ left _anyone_ out. If sungjae and him were going to play some stupid video game there would be about 5 minutes before he would actually sit down to play as he would run around the house, to each members room just to see if anybody would like to play/accompany him and sungjae(or anyone else, but it was usually sungjae with these things)

3\. He was a good cook (even if the rest of the world didn't know it yet, the members _certainly_ did)

4\. Have you _not_ seen his aegyo

5\.      Changsub secretly loved it when he would some nights just come into his room for cuddle while they slept. His insomnia would disappear on those nights. And those nights had noticeably more often than not, so for this once he would place a protective arm around the the boy he loved SO much and sleep peacefully.

6\.     Sometimes he would randomly just sit down and play lego, like a child. But the end results were priceless, beautiful sculptures that were impossible to recreate and each one would would definitely win a gold medal in a competition, even against the best artists on the planet. (Well at leat a silver)

7\.    He knew exactly what ever flowers meaning was and it was almost a tradition now for him to gift one of them a handmade grower crown that, according to him, suited them perfectly, down to every letter of each of their names.

8\.     No matter how perfect he was to remember. There would always be days where he would doubt himself to no end, but that didn't matter because they would all group up in tears and watch some irrevelent Disney movie throughout the night ( and sometimes days)

9\.     He may shy away from skinship from everyone and anyone when it came that very thing. But not them. Never them.

10\.       He loved them back.

Forever and Always.

a promise he would make to them all in hidden whispers whenever he found the chance.


End file.
